


Laundry Day

by EsorValia



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen, just your average day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7270435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsorValia/pseuds/EsorValia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That Nakajima was now perched on the edge of a chair staring down at the writhing form of Akaba Reiji’s red scarf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry Day

Nakajima. Leo Corporation’s capable Chief of Staff and Akaba Reiji’s right hand man. Though he wasn’t exactly a high-caliber duelist, he had an extensive number of skills at his disposal and a high sense of responsibility. There was no one else in Maiami who could perform the duties required of his position half as efficiently. After all, not only did he manage the staff, he was also effectively the Akaba siblings’ caretaker. 

That Nakajima was now perched on the edge of a chair staring down at the writhing form of Akaba Reiji’s red scarf. He finally managed to convince the president to wash it for once and had proudly carried it off to the laundry room along with the boy’s other dirty clothes. The moment he took his eyes off the basket however, it had escaped. 

It had _escaped_.

"Huh?" was his initial thought. Had he dropped it somewhere? No. He remembered the entire trip and that familiar red had been trailing along beside the basket the entire time. Was the president that attached to it? Had he rethought his decision and taken the scarf back in that split second Nakajima wasn’t looking? Unlikely. The president wasn’t the type to go out of his way like that. He would have just ordered Nakajima to give it back. Or. Ah, that’s right. The Fuuma siblings. He may have ordered one of them to…no no no, that would be too childish.

He mulled over that last thought for a bit longer before shaking his head. No, definitely not. The only logical explanation left would be…

that it had, without a doubt, escaped from the basket. 

A few months back he would have laughed at the idea but, no. He had _seen_ things. The scarf…indeed had a strange way of defying gravity, but he had written it off as another of the many standards Leo Corporation’s president had defied in his way to the top. President at 16, Duel Champion, a duelist with all known summoning methods under his command, impeccably dressed… Akaba Reiji was simply amazing. 

However, he was still young and required looking after in terms of meal preparation and chores. Particularly laundry. The boy knew the theory behind it, but putting the act into practice resulted in…inexplicable situations. 

******

A 15-year-old Reiji stood in front of the washing machine, the ground covered knee-high in bubbles. It was probably the 6th time in two months Nakajima had seen such a sight, but never to this extent... His scarf was carefully scooping a few bubbles into the nearby trashcan but…

Wait. 

“President…”

The scarf immediately fell limp and Reiji turned to look at him, the sunlight catching his glasses so that his eyes could not be seen. 

”Oh, Nakajima. There you are.”

Nakajima shook his head. A moving scarf? That was probably his imagination. 

“Sir, how… did this situation come about? How much detergent did you use?”

“The usual amount. More importantly, call someone to clean this up.”

“Haa… Before that, what is the usual amount you use…?”

“I fill it to the line every time.”

What line is that? The rim of the scoop? How much detergent did you add in for there to be this much overflow? What kind of genius are you to be able to bring this about—

“Nakajima?” 

“Sir, with all due respect, why didn’t you call someone before it got to this extent…?”

“I wanted to watch.”

...

Maybe he misheard. “Sir?”

“I thought the end result would be interesting and it was.” 

……

The boy adjusted his glasses and smiled in satisfaction at him. His scarf seemed to nod in agreement. 

Nakajima pinched the bridge of his nose.

******

And now here he was with the scarf pinned down beneath a chair, struggling with impressive force to get free. 

He hadn’t questioned it. No, more like he had avoided thinking about it. He wasn’t sure when exactly the boy had started wearing the scarf, but no matter the weather or season, there was almost never a day he could be seen without it. It was almost like a third appendage for him. Thankfully he had never seen the president talk to it, but there were times he’d pass by the president’s office, and the scarf would be moving of its own accord to organize the boy’s desk as he worked on one project or another. 

It was, to be quite honest, somewhat disturbing. 

However, he had been serving the Akaba family for a long time, and between inter-dimensional wars and brainwashing young children—a living scarf wasn’t too hard to get used to. 

One end of the scarf reached up to repeatedly smack at his forearm. 

Yes. He would. Get used to it.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe this is my first fic for Arc-V but here we are.


End file.
